SARANGHAE
by park.yueteuk
Summary: Ff yang dibuat untuk merayakan hari kita semua para joyers. Happy Joy day. Happy Kyumin day! BL/ yaoi... Oneshoot Kyumin is real... Please always support them


**SARANGHAE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN IS REAL**

 **PLEASE ALWAYA SUPPORT THEM**

 **HAPPY JOY DAY**

 **HAPPY KYUMIN DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATE T**

 **.**

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Seorang pria manis terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian ditengah malam.

" aigoo... Kenapa gelap sekali" keluhnya. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket denim yang saat itu ia kenakan.

.

Tuuuut. Tuuuuut. Tuuuuuut

.

" jungmo-ah aku... " belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seseorang yang ia panggil dengan nama jungmo berteriak

" YAK! Apa kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa lee sungmin?!"

Mendengar bentakan dari kekasihnya ia menciut. Yah. Kim jungmo adalah kekasihnya.

" tapi aku takut..." cicit sungmin.

" aiiish. Ini salahmu. Kenapa pulang kerja selarut ini?! Walaupun kau kekasihku, bukan berarti kau bisa mengganggu waktu tidurku sesukamu. Ara?!"

Setelah itu terdengar nada telepon diputus secara sepihak dari jungmo.

Sungmin mulai terisak menatap layar ponselnya. Ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini dengan kekasihnya. Ia terlalu mencintai jungmo. Hingga ia masih bertahan sampai saat ini. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan terisak. Sungguh. Ia menangis bukan karena takut saat ini. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan tadi menghilang entah kemana. Tergantikan rasa pilu dihatinya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari sebuah mobil BMW mengikutinya secara perlahan.

BRUGH

Karena terus menunduk sungmin tidak melihat jika didepannya terdapat segerombolan preman menghadangnya.

" Apa kau tidak punya mata hah?! Berani sekali kau melewati jalan ini?!" bentak salah satu preman.

" wah! Lihat. Dia seperti habis menangis"

" kau benar. Tapi lihatlah. Ia manis sekali. Aku pikir tadi dia seorang wanita. Tapi melihat jakunnya aku rasa ia seorang pria"

" waaah pria yang cantik adalah santapan yang menggiurkan. Tubuhnya juga montok dan menggemaskan. Ayo!" ucap seseorang preman yang terlihat seperti ketua dari mereka.

" tidak! Aku mohon! Biarkan aku pergi. Lepaskan!" pekik sungmin ketakutan. Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana ini?!.

Terhitung lima preman itu mulai mengunci pergerakan sungmin dan mulai menyeretnya hingga...

BUGH

Seseorang meninju keras rahang ketua preman mereka.

" siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya ikut campur! Hajar dia" perintah ketua preman itu. Selang tak berapa lama. Lima preman itu mulai menyerang secara bersamaan pria yang sudah mengganggu acara mereka. Tapi hanya butuh kurang dari 30 menit. Para preman itu tumbang dijalanan.

" itu akibat karena kalian sudah berani menyentuh milikku" ucap pria itu arogan. Setelah melihat semua lawannya sudah tidak berkutik. Pria itu mendekati sungmin yang meringkuk dan menangis sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu. Sungminpun dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap kearah orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa penyelamatnya.

" presdir cho?!" sungmin benar-benar terkejut. Kenapa seorang presdir ditempatnya bekerja bisa ada disini.

Presdir cho atau lebih tepatnya cho kyuhyun mulai meraih tangan halus sungmin dan membantunya untuk berdiri. " apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

" i. i. i. iya sajangnim" jawab sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pegawainya terus saja menunduk tak berani menatap matanya. Diraihnya dagu sungmin.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan wajah cantik ini" ini bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi sebuah pernyataan dari seorang cho kyuhyun.

"Ayo. Aku antar kau pulang" digenggamnya tangan sungmin erat. Dituntunnya hingga sungmin memasuki mobilnya.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya. Hanya keheningan yang tercipta disana. Hingga kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menembus angin malam. Sejujurnya sungmin merasa heran. Kenapa presdirnya tahu dimana ia tinggal tanpa bertanya padanya sedikitpun. Yah! Saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan apartemen sungmin. Tapi sungmin masih belum beranjak darisana. Bukan karena ia ingin berlama-lama disana. Tapi karena kyuhyun masih mengunci pintu mobilnya..

" emh... Presdir... Itu... Anu... Emh... Pintunya " sungmin mencoba mengingatkan presdirnya. Ia takut presdirnya lupa jika disebelahnya masih ada makhluk imut seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara sungmin menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Membuat sungmin menegang seketika.

" oh tidak apa-apa jika presdir masih ingin melamun. Saya tunggu. Saya benar-benar minta maaf presdir" ucap sungmin cepat kala kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

Sungmin terus memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh pintu mobil. Jarak keduanya benar-benar sangat dekat. Hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

" kenapa? Kenapa kau bertahan untuknya selama ini? Apa kau ingin membuatku gila karena menunggumu?" bisik kyuhyun.

" nde?" sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun padanya. Menunggunya? Menunggu untuk apa?

" lepaskan dia. Lepaskan kim jungmo. Ia tidak mencintaimu" bisik kyuhyun telak. Mendengar penyataan itu membuat sungmin lepas kendali dan marah.

" apa maksudmu?! Tentu dia mencintaiku! Walaupun kau presdir ditempatku bekerja. Tetap saja hal seperti ini bukan urusanmu! Cepat buka pintunya! Aku ingin keluar!" pekik sungmin marah. Dan itu menyulut emosi kyuhyun. Dengan cepat kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin. Bahkan melumatnya.. Mencecapnya dalam.

Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan perilaku pimpinannya terdiam. Dan ketika kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen apa yang ada dimulutnya. Membuat sungmin sadar dan mencoba mendorong bahu kyuhyun. Tapi kekuatan kyuhyun tentu lebih besar darinya.

" emh...ngggghhh" entah kenapa sungmin mendesah. Dan ia merutuki suaranya setelah itu.

Kyuhyun terus saja melumat penuh gairah bibir yang selama ini ia dambakan. Manis. Seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Pasokan oksigen yang menipis membuatnya dengan sangat tidak rela melepas ciuman itu.

" haaah... Haaaah" sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tak pernah berciuman sepanas ini sebelumnya. Termasuk dengan jungmo. Sejujurnya. Ini sungguh sangat nikmat.

" apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" pekik sungmin ketika nafasnya sudah mulai membaik.

" kenapa kau begitu polos. Baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu mengerti. Orang seperti apa yang kau puja itu" jawab kyuhyun tajam. Ia segera menjalankan laju mobilnya lagi dengan kencang.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mobil kyuhyun terparkir disebuah klub malam di gangnam. Melihat hal itu sontak sungmin merasa sangat takut.

" ya! Kenapa kau membawaku ketempat seperti ini?!"

" untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang selama ini ia lakukan"

Ceklek

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin dengan kuat agar sungmin tidak bisa pergi. Dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam klub...

Saat didalam, sungmin merasa gendang telinganya serasa akan rusak mendengar suara musik yang sangat keras. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke berbagai tempat hingga...

" omo! Kenapa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu didepan banyak orang" pekik sungmin sambil menutup kedua matanya saat melihat banyak beberapa orang yang saling mencumbu disana.

Kyuhyuh terkekeh melihat tingkah sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar sangat polos. Dan menggemaskan pikirnya.

" astaga! Aku melihat lagi. Ooh Tuhan. Maafkan hambamu ini. Mataku sudah ternodai" racau sungmin. Kali ini benar-benar membuat kyuhyun tergelak.

" bhahahahaha astaga sungmin. Ini benar-benar sangat lucu. Sudah! Jangan melawak didepanku"

' what the ...! Melawak?! Aku berdoa dan dia bilang aku melawak?' batin sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya lagi untuk menaiki sebuah tangga disana.

" kau ingin membawaku kemana?!" tanya sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

" kita akan mencari jungmo"

Mendengar jungmo ada ditempat seperti ini membuat hatinya mencelos seketika.

Dengan langkah ragu. Ia mengikuti kyuhyun tanpa perlawanan. Hingga mereka sampai disebuah pintu yang terlihat seperti kamar.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah sungmin.

" percayalah. Hanya kali ini saja aku membiarkanmu menangis. Bukalah sendiri pintu itu" ucap kyuhyun. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauh dari pintu. Memberi ruang sungmin untuk maju.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sungmin meraih knop pintu dengan perlahan.

Ceklek

Pintu itu sudah terbuka. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong pintunya hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua orang pria sedang bergumul didepannya. Salah satunya ia sangat mengenal sosok itu. Kim jungmo. Kekasih yang selama ini ia cintai.

Mendengar pintu terbuka membuat jungmo menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah pintu. Sontak ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat sungmin melihatnya dengan penuh kekecewaan.

" s. s. sungmin"

Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat tersakiti. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk lari dari pemandangan yang sangat melukainya ini. Hingga ia merasa seseorang mencekal tangannya.

" sungmin"

Suara itu.. Suara jungmo.

" kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"... Kenapa? ... Kenapa kau lakukan ini jungmo-ah? Bukankah aku selama ini selalu diam ketika kau mengacuhkanku. Membentakku. Tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini?!" teriak sungmin. Ia menangis keras melihat kekasihnya mencumbu pria lain.

" apa kau pikir kenapa aku melakukan ini semua hah?! Kita sudah dewasa sungmin-ah! Aku butuh melampiaskan hasratku. Selama ini aku mau denganmu karena aku tergoda dengan tubuhmu. Berkali-kali mencari cara agar bisa menikmati tubuhmu. Tapi kau! Kau bahkan tidak ingin disentuh sebelum kita menikah. Kau orang yang sangat membosankan lee sungmin. Kau bukan tipeku" jelas jungmo angkuh.

Sret

Tubuh sungmin merosot dan terduduk mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini. Jungmo hanya terobsesi dengan tubuhnya.

Bugh

Dengan keras kyuhyun melayangkan pukulannya tepat dipipi jungmo. Membuat jungmo limbung kebelakang.

" kau! Aku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang" ucap kyuhyun tajam. Ia segera menghampiri sungmin. Dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dan membawanya keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu. Hubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin menjadi dekat.

Berkali-kali mereka terlihat makan siang bersama.

" cha! Buka mulutmu! Kau ini. Tubuhmu ini butuh asupan daging seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sepotong daging pada mulut sungmin.

" tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Aku ini harus berhemat presdir cho"

" aiiiish sudah aku katakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika kita berdua saja!"

" tapi saat ini kita ada dikantin perusahaan kalau anda lupa presdir"

Astaga! Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa jika mereka ada dikantin perusahaannya. Ah, bersama sungminnya memang membuatnya lupa dengan segalanya.

" saya ingin ke toilet sebentar preadir" pamit sungmin. Ia segera berjalan ke arah toilet hingga ia mendengar sesuatu..

" apaan lee sungmin itu. Dia hanya pegawai biasa dan ia sangat dekat dengan presdir"

" iya. Kau benar. Berkali-kali aku melihatnya keluar masuk keruangan presdir"

" aku juga sering melihat mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama"

" benarkah?! Astaga! Apa yang membuat presdir menyukai pria seperti wanita itu"

" hahahaha iya kau benar. Lee sungmin sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria"

" aku yakin ia sudah memberikan tubuhnya kepada presdir. Atau mungkin dia pergi ke cenayang untuk memikat presdir kita"

" ah kau..."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup kedua telinga sungmin.

" astaga! Presdir cho" pekik para karyawan yang sedari tadi bergosip.

" sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Bahkan aku sudah mencintainya sebelum ia bekerja disini" ucap cho kyuhyun. Membuat semua orang terkejut. Termasuk sungmin sendiri.

" aku harap kalian bisa menjaga sikap kalian pada calon pendampingku. Lee sungmin. Ia akan segera menjadi istriku" jelas kyuhyun lagi. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan sungmin dan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang mematung mendengar pernyataan presdirnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin keruanganya.

" minumlah. Wajahmu sangat pucat sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menurutinya. Ia meneguk minuman itu hingga habis.

" kau tidak perlu memikirkan kata-kata mereka. Itu semua tidak benar"

" yah... Aku tahu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu didepan mereka. Mereka akan menganggapmu pembohong"

" pembohong? Oh tentang aku akan menikahimu? Tentu saja itu benar sungmin-ah"

" apa? Tapi kyuhyun-ah..."

" aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sangat lama. Bukankah sejak kecil aku sudah mengikatmu. Tapi ketika dewasa, aku melihatmu bersama pria lain. Itu sangat menyakitiku. selama 20 tahun aku menunggu. Apa kau akan menolakku?" jelas kyuhyun.

" 20 tahun? Bahkan aku bekerja disini dua tahun yang lalu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia membuka laci mejanya. Mengambil sesuatu dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia bersimpuh dihadapan sungmin dan meraih tangannya.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun bersimpuh dihadapannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata sungmin, kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan sungmin.

" maukah kau menikah denganku, ming?"

" ming? ... Hanya satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu"

" ming, aku kembali"

" ... Kyuhnnie?!"

" yah! Aku kembali ming"

Dengan haru sungmin memeluk kyuhyun erat. Bahkan sangat erat.

" aku... aku... aku pikir kau sudah melupakanku" isak sungmin.

" aku ingin kembali disaat aku sudah mencapai impianku ming.. Aku mencintaimu.. "

" hiks... Aku juga mencintaimu kyuhnnie"

" menikahlah denganku"

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

Epilog

20 tahun yang lalu.

" hiks... Kyuhnnie... Kyuhnnie gak cayang lagi ama ming.. Hiks... Hueeee"

" kyuhnnie cayang kok ama ming. Tapi kyuhnnie halus pelgi ikut oemma appa"

" kapan kyuhnnie kembali kecini?"

" kyunnie gak tahu..."

" hiks... Hiks... Hueeee"

Si kecil kyuhyun memeluk erat sungmin kecil.

" kyuhnnie janji. Ketika kyuhnnie kembali nanti, kyuhnnie akan melamal ming"

"Melamal? Apa itu melamal?"

" emh... Kyuhnnie juga gak tahu. Tapi kata oemma, nanti ming jadi istli kyuhnnie"

" istli?"

" ming halus janji gak boleh ma cowok lain nde. Cini... Kyuhnnie poppo"

Kyuhyun kecilpun mencium seluruh wajah sungmin kecil. Membuat sungmin tertawa karena merasa geli.

" janji?"

"Janji"

.

..

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Seorang pria manis terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian ditengah malam.

" aigoo... Kenapa gelap sekali" keluhnya. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket denim yang saat itu ia kenakan.

.

Tuuuut. Tuuuuut. Tuuuuuut

.

" jungmo-ah aku... " belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Seseorang yang ia panggil dengan nama jungmo berteriak

" YAK! Apa kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa lee sungmin?!"

Mendengar bentakan dari kekasihnya ia menciut. Yah. Kim jungmo adalah kekasihnya.

" tapi aku takut..." cicit sungmin.

" aiiish. Ini salahmu. Kenapa pulang kerja selarut ini?! Walaupun kau kekasihku, bukan berarti kau bisa mengganggu waktu tidurku sesukamu. Ara?!"

Setelah itu terdengar nada telepon diputus secara sepihak dari jungmo.

Sungmin mulai terisak menatap layar ponselnya. Ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini dengan kekasihnya. Ia terlalu mencintai jungmo. Hingga ia masih bertahan sampai saat ini. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan terisak. Sungguh. Ia menangis bukan karena takut saat ini. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan tadi menghilang entah kemana. Tergantikan rasa pilu dihatinya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari sebuah mobil BMW mengikutinya secara perlahan.

BRUGH

Karena terus menunduk sungmin tidak melihat jika didepannya terdapat segerombolan preman menghadangnya.

" Apa kau tidak punya mata hah?! Berani sekali kau melewati jalan ini?!" bentak salah satu preman.

" wah! Lihat. Dia seperti habis menangis"

" kau benar. Tapi lihatlah. Ia manis sekali. Aku pikir tadi dia seorang wanita. Tapi melihat jakunnya aku rasa ia seorang pria"

" waaah pria yang cantik adalah santapan yang menggiurkan. Tubuhnya juga montok dan menggemaskan. Ayo!" ucap seseorang preman yang terlihat seperti ketua dari mereka.

" tidak! Aku mohon! Biarkan aku pergi. Lepaskan!" pekik sungmin ketakutan. Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana ini?!.

Terhitung lima preman itu mulai mengunci pergerakan sungmin dan mulai menyeretnya hingga...

BUGH

Seseorang meninju keras rahang ketua preman mereka.

" siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya ikut campur! Hajar dia" perintah ketua preman itu. Selang tak berapa lama. Lima preman itu mulai menyerang secara bersamaan pria yang sudah mengganggu acara mereka. Tapi hanya butuh kurang dari 30 menit. Para preman itu tumbang dijalanan.

" itu akibat karena kalian sudah berani menyentuh milikku" ucap pria itu arogan. Setelah melihat semua lawannya sudah tidak berkutik. Pria itu mendekati sungmin yang meringkuk dan menangis sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu. Sungminpun dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap kearah orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa penyelamatnya.

" presdir cho?!" sungmin benar-benar terkejut. Kenapa seorang presdir ditempatnya bekerja bisa ada disini.

Presdir cho atau lebih tepatnya cho kyuhyun mulai meraih tangan halus sungmin dan membantunya untuk berdiri. " apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

" i. i. i. iya sajangnim" jawab sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pegawainya terus saja menunduk tak berani menatap matanya. Diraihnya dagu sungmin.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan wajah cantik ini" ini bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi sebuah pernyataan dari seorang cho kyuhyun.

"Ayo. Aku antar kau pulang" digenggamnya tangan sungmin erat. Dituntunnya hingga sungmin memasuki mobilnya.

Setelah memasuki mobilnya. Hanya keheningan yang tercipta disana. Hingga kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menembus angin malam. Sejujurnya sungmin merasa heran. Kenapa presdirnya tahu dimana ia tinggal tanpa bertanya padanya sedikitpun. Yah! Saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan apartemen sungmin. Tapi sungmin masih belum beranjak darisana. Bukan karena ia ingin berlama-lama disana. Tapi karena kyuhyun masih mengunci pintu mobilnya..

" emh... Presdir... Itu... Anu... Emh... Pintunya " sungmin mencoba mengingatkan presdirnya. Ia takut presdirnya lupa jika disebelahnya masih ada makhluk imut seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara sungmin menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Membuat sungmin menegang seketika.

" oh tidak apa-apa jika presdir masih ingin melamun. Saya tunggu. Saya benar-benar minta maaf presdir" ucap sungmin cepat kala kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

Sungmin terus memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh pintu mobil. Jarak keduanya benar-benar sangat dekat. Hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

" kenapa? Kenapa kau bertahan untuknya selama ini? Apa kau ingin membuatku gila karena menunggumu?" bisik kyuhyun.

" nde?" sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun padanya. Menunggunya? Menunggu untuk apa?

" lepaskan dia. Lepaskan kim jungmo. Ia tidak mencintaimu" bisik kyuhyun telak. Mendengar penyataan itu membuat sungmin lepas kendali dan marah.

" apa maksudmu?! Tentu dia mencintaiku! Walaupun kau presdir ditempatku bekerja. Tetap saja hal seperti ini bukan urusanmu! Cepat buka pintunya! Aku ingin keluar!" pekik sungmin marah. Dan itu menyulut emosi kyuhyun. Dengan cepat kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin. Bahkan melumatnya.. Mencecapnya dalam.

Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan perilaku pimpinannya terdiam. Dan ketika kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen apa yang ada dimulutnya. Membuat sungmin sadar dan mencoba mendorong bahu kyuhyun. Tapi kekuatan kyuhyun tentu lebih besar darinya.

" emh...ngggghhh" entah kenapa sungmin mendesah. Dan ia merutuki suaranya setelah itu.

Kyuhyun terus saja melumat penuh gairah bibir yang selama ini ia dambakan. Manis. Seperti yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Pasokan oksigen yang menipis membuatnya dengan sangat tidak rela melepas ciuman itu.

" haaah... Haaaah" sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tak pernah berciuman sepanas ini sebelumnya. Termasuk dengan jungmo. Sejujurnya. Ini sungguh sangat nikmat.

" apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" pekik sungmin ketika nafasnya sudah mulai membaik.

" kenapa kau begitu polos. Baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu mengerti. Orang seperti apa yang kau puja itu" jawab kyuhyun tajam. Ia segera menjalankan laju mobilnya lagi dengan kencang.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mobil kyuhyun terparkir disebuah klub malam di gangnam. Melihat hal itu sontak sungmin merasa sangat takut.

" ya! Kenapa kau membawaku ketempat seperti ini?!"

" untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang selama ini ia lakukan"

Ceklek

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin dengan kuat agar sungmin tidak bisa pergi. Dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam klub...

Saat didalam, sungmin merasa gendang telinganya serasa akan rusak mendengar suara musik yang sangat keras. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke berbagai tempat hingga...

" omo! Kenapa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu didepan banyak orang" pekik sungmin sambil menutup kedua matanya saat melihat banyak beberapa orang yang saling mencumbu disana.

Kyuhyuh terkekeh melihat tingkah sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar sangat polos. Dan menggemaskan pikirnya.

" astaga! Aku melihat lagi. Ooh Tuhan. Maafkan hambamu ini. Mataku sudah ternodai" racau sungmin. Kali ini benar-benar membuat kyuhyun tergelak.

" bhahahahaha astaga sungmin. Ini benar-benar sangat lucu. Sudah! Jangan melawak didepanku"

' what the ...! Melawak?! Aku berdoa dan dia bilang aku melawak?' batin sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya lagi untuk menaiki sebuah tangga disana.

" kau ingin membawaku kemana?!" tanya sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

" kita akan mencari jungmo"

Mendengar jungmo ada ditempat seperti ini membuat hatinya mencelos seketika.

Dengan langkah ragu. Ia mengikuti kyuhyun tanpa perlawanan. Hingga mereka sampai disebuah pintu yang terlihat seperti kamar.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah sungmin.

" percayalah. Hanya kali ini saja aku membiarkanmu menangis. Bukalah sendiri pintu itu" ucap kyuhyun. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauh dari pintu. Memberi ruang sungmin untuk maju.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sungmin meraih knop pintu dengan perlahan.

Ceklek

Pintu itu sudah terbuka. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong pintunya hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dua orang pria sedang bergumul didepannya. Salah satunya ia sangat mengenal sosok itu. Kim jungmo. Kekasih yang selama ini ia cintai.

Mendengar pintu terbuka membuat jungmo menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah pintu. Sontak ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat sungmin melihatnya dengan penuh kekecewaan.

" s. s. sungmin"

Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat tersakiti. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk lari dari pemandangan yang sangat melukainya ini. Hingga ia merasa seseorang mencekal tangannya.

" sungmin"

Suara itu.. Suara jungmo.

" kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"... Kenapa? ... Kenapa kau lakukan ini jungmo-ah? Bukankah aku selama ini selalu diam ketika kau mengacuhkanku. Membentakku. Tapi kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini?!" teriak sungmin. Ia menangis keras melihat kekasihnya mencumbu pria lain.

" apa kau pikir kenapa aku melakukan ini semua hah?! Kita sudah dewasa sungmin-ah! Aku butuh melampiaskan hasratku. Selama ini aku mau denganmu karena aku tergoda dengan tubuhmu. Berkali-kali mencari cara agar bisa menikmati tubuhmu. Tapi kau! Kau bahkan tidak ingin disentuh sebelum kita menikah. Kau orang yang sangat membosankan lee sungmin. Kau bukan tipeku" jelas jungmo angkuh.

Sret

Tubuh sungmin merosot dan terduduk mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini. Jungmo hanya terobsesi dengan tubuhnya.

Bugh

Dengan keras kyuhyun melayangkan pukulannya tepat dipipi jungmo. Membuat jungmo limbung kebelakang.

" kau! Aku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang" ucap kyuhyun tajam. Ia segera menghampiri sungmin. Dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dan membawanya keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu. Hubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin menjadi dekat.

Berkali-kali mereka terlihat makan siang bersama.

" cha! Buka mulutmu! Kau ini. Tubuhmu ini butuh asupan daging seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sepotong daging pada mulut sungmin.

" tentu saja aku tidak bisa. Aku ini harus berhemat presdir cho"

" aiiiish sudah aku katakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika kita berdua saja!"

" tapi saat ini kita ada dikantin perusahaan kalau anda lupa presdir"

Astaga! Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa jika mereka ada dikantin perusahaannya. Ah, bersama sungminnya memang membuatnya lupa dengan segalanya.

" saya ingin ke toilet sebentar preadir" pamit sungmin. Ia segera berjalan ke arah toilet hingga ia mendengar sesuatu..

" apaan lee sungmin itu. Dia hanya pegawai biasa dan ia sangat dekat dengan presdir"

" iya. Kau benar. Berkali-kali aku melihatnya keluar masuk keruangan presdir"

" aku juga sering melihat mereka berangkat dan pulang bersama"

" benarkah?! Astaga! Apa yang membuat presdir menyukai pria seperti wanita itu"

" hahahaha iya kau benar. Lee sungmin sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria"

" aku yakin ia sudah memberikan tubuhnya kepada presdir. Atau mungkin dia pergi ke cenayang untuk memikat presdir kita"

" ah kau..."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup kedua telinga sungmin.

" astaga! Presdir cho" pekik para karyawan yang sedari tadi bergosip.

" sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu. Bahkan aku sudah mencintainya sebelum ia bekerja disini" ucap cho kyuhyun. Membuat semua orang terkejut. Termasuk sungmin sendiri.

" aku harap kalian bisa menjaga sikap kalian pada calon pendampingku. Lee sungmin. Ia akan segera menjadi istriku" jelas kyuhyun lagi. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan sungmin dan pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang mematung mendengar pernyataan presdirnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin keruanganya.

" minumlah. Wajahmu sangat pucat sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menurutinya. Ia meneguk minuman itu hingga habis.

" kau tidak perlu memikirkan kata-kata mereka. Itu semua tidak benar"

" yah... Aku tahu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu didepan mereka. Mereka akan menganggapmu pembohong"

" pembohong? Oh tentang aku akan menikahimu? Tentu saja itu benar sungmin-ah"

" apa? Tapi kyuhyun-ah..."

" aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sangat lama. Bukankah sejak kecil aku sudah mengikatmu. Tapi ketika dewasa, aku melihatmu bersama pria lain. Itu sangat menyakitiku. selama 20 tahun aku menunggu. Apa kau akan menolakku?" jelas kyuhyun.

" 20 tahun? Bahkan aku bekerja disini dua tahun yang lalu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia membuka laci mejanya. Mengambil sesuatu dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia bersimpuh dihadapan sungmin dan meraih tangannya.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun bersimpuh dihadapannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata sungmin, kyuhyun mencium punggung tangan sungmin.

" maukah kau menikah denganku, ming?"

" ming? ... Hanya satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu"

" ming, aku kembali"

" ... Kyuhnnie?!"

" yah! Aku kembali ming"

Dengan haru sungmin memeluk kyuhyun erat. Bahkan sangat erat.

" aku... aku... aku pikir kau sudah melupakanku" isak sungmin.

" aku ingin kembali disaat aku sudah mencapai impianku ming.. Aku mencintaimu.. "

" hiks... Aku juga mencintaimu kyuhnnie"

" menikahlah denganku"

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

Epilog

20 tahun yang lalu.

" hiks... Kyuhnnie... Kyuhnnie gak cayang lagi ama ming.. Hiks... Hueeee"

" kyuhnnie cayang kok ama ming. Tapi kyuhnnie halus pelgi ikut oemma appa"

" kapan kyuhnnie kembali kecini?"

" kyunnie gak tahu..."

" hiks... Hiks... Hueeee"

Si kecil kyuhyun memeluk erat sungmin kecil.

" kyuhnnie janji. Ketika kyuhnnie kembali nanti, kyuhnnie akan melamal ming"

"Melamal? Apa itu melamal?"

" emh... Kyuhnnie juga gak tahu. Tapi kata oemma, nanti ming jadi istli kyuhnnie"

" istli?"

" ming halus janji gak boleh ma cowok lain nde. Cini... Kyuhnnie poppo"

Kyuhyun kecilpun mencium seluruh wajah sungmin kecil. Membuat sungmin tertawa karena merasa geli.

" janji?"

"Janji"

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Ini buat baru tadi abis sahur. Jadi pasti kurang bagus cerita dadakan ini...dan pasti pendek banget...

.

.

Happy kyumin day

Happy joy day

Walaupun tahun ini kita merayakan sedikit berbeda dari tahun kemarin. Dengan keadaan berbeda dan perasaan yang berbeda. Tapi let's we still believe that kyumin will to be one in end...

Sedikit nyesek sih..

Tapi mari kita banyak berdoa agar semua akan kembali seperti semula...

.

.

Saya juga mo ngucapin.

Selamat hari raya idul fitri

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin

.

Sayai minta maaf jika kata-kata ff saya tanpa sengaja menyinggung perasaan readers sekalian..

Gomawo for support me...

Saranghae

.

..

.

Gimana? Ini buat baru tadi abis sahur. Jadi pasti kurang bagus cerita dadakan ini...dan pasti pendek banget...

.

.

Happy kyumin day

Happy joy day

Walaupun tahun ini kita merayakan sedikit berbeda dari tahun kemarin. Dengan keadaan berbeda dan perasaan yang berbeda. Tapi let's we still believe that kyumin will to be one in end...

Sedikit nyesek sih..

Tapi mari kita banyak berdoa agar semua akan kembali seperti semula...

.

.

Saya juga mo ngucapin.

Selamat hari raya idul fitri

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin

.

Sayai minta maaf jika kata-kata ff saya tanpa sengaja menyinggung perasaan readers sekalian..

Gomawo for support me...

Saranghae


End file.
